Sailor Ciderella The ball
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: IT’’S TIME TOOOO PARTY


~ ** _PERVIOUSLY ON SAILOR CINDERELLA_**

"Have fun"said our step-sisters,I looked down and said "We'll never go","Not without a dress,you won't"said a voice.

~ **BACK TO THE STORY**

I looked to a lady with fair skin,brown eye's,blond brown hair done out,wearing a shoulder sleeve silver dress that was knee high completed with silver high heel's,"Carly, what are you going on about?"Crystal asked,( **AN:** For those who know Transformers,should know who Carly is and what movie,the Actress played in..,if not,I won't give spoilers and please go see **ALL** the Transformers from movie 1).

Carly smiled and said"Well as your fairy helper,I will make you dazzle that boys will drool the moment you walk through those doors",I looked worried because Carly and fashion **NEVER** go together,she wears dresses..,wayyyy to short or waaaayy to long that you need 15 people to carry the actual dress,I sighed and said"This will end up well",( **SN:** I pray that what ever Carly choose's,it won't be over the top),I sighed as we followed Carly to another outside.

 **END OF MANA'S POV***

 ** _OUTSIDE•_**

 ** _STAR'S POV*_**

 _I looked and saw a white sleeveless dress that fell to the ground completed with white slippers,white choke collar, and white side comb rose,"Star is the white dress", said Carly,I cover my mouth and said"It's perfect",I hugged Carly tightly while she chuckled and said"I got you guys, nice and simple dresses **BUT** I decided to do something that represented your mother's dresses when they meet your fathers",I began to cry when Carly smiled and said"I miss them too,now go and try on those dresses",I nodded as we grabbed our colour dresses._

 **5 mins later-**

I came out wearing the white sleeveless dress,it fit like a glove,the slippers were perfect and the choke collar was niot to tight and not to loose,I had light touches of white lip stick,pink blush and white eyeliner,"Oh Star,you look magnificent"said Carly,I blushed and said"Thanks",Carly giggled at my shyness.

I looked at Jewel wearing a indigo shoulder sleevele dress completed with indigo mini heels,indigo choke collar completed with light touches of indigo lipstick,eyeliner and blush,I smiled and said"You look fantastic",Jewel giggled and said"I **COULD** get used to this",I looked to Mana wearing a Y-cut pink dress,pink mini heels,pink choke collar completed with light touches of pink lipstick, eyeliner and blush,"Pink is the new black"I said as we shared a giggle.

"What's so funny?"asked Daphne,I looked and saw Daphne wearing a V-cut lavender dress completed with lavender slippers,choke collar completed with light touches of lavender blush,lipstick,eyeliner and nail polish,I smiled and replied"Mana's terrible joke",( **SN:** It's not supposed to be terrible),I looked to Samantha wearing a red X-cut dress completed with red slippers and light touches of red blush,lipstick,eyeliner and nail polish while Crystal wore a shady purple T-cut dress completed with purple slippers and light touches of blush,eyeliner,lipstick and nail polish.

( **AN:** Don't they look fabulous...,I have terrible taste in fashion),Carly smiled and said"These dresses are perfect BUT you **MUST** come home before midnight because that is when all my maids,butlers and cleaning crew finish",I nodded and said"Thank you,Carly", **JUST** then a white limo pulled out and Atem stepped out wearing black butler clothes,( **SEM:** And boy did he look hot,watch out world,Atem's gonna make you faint cause I feel like fainting right now), Atem opened the door and said"After you ladies",Bunny gasped and said"What a gentleman" ,we giggled and jumped in.

 **END OF STAR'S POV***

 **AT THE PARTY•**

As our character's arrived at the party,it was a full swing and their was food enough to feed over 2000 people,their were drinks( **AN:** Not iligal drinks, just cordial,juice,soft drinks like Fanta,sprit,lemonade and ect),and **NO** one was dressed the same,everyone was different besides the gothes,( **MN:** Sorry to inturupt,but I can't stand creepy things so um...,please make sure that they are the hell away from me).

" **ALRIGHT ladies and gentlemen,I hope your having a great time because I'm gonna heat things up with a song,ya'll should know...,give it up for Break free by Ariana Grande"said** the DJ as he dropped the beats,Star smiled and picked up the microphone,waiting for the lyrics to appear.

 _MUSIC STARTS_

 **If you want it** , **take it** **I should have said it before,t** **ried to hide it,fake it** **I can't pretend anymore,** **I only want to die alive** **Never by the hands of a broken heart** **I don't wanna hear you lie tonight** **Now that I've become who I really am.**

 **This is the part when I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before,this is the** **part when I break free,** **Cause I can't resist it no more,this is the part when I say I don't want ya,I'm stronger than I've been before.**

 **This is the part when I break free,' cause can't resist it no more,you were better, deeper,I was under your spell,l** **ike a deadly fever,yeah,babe,on the highway to hell,I only want to die alive,never by the hands of a broken hearts,I don't wanna hear you lie tonight.**

 **Now that I've become who I really am,this is the part when I say I don't want ya,I'm stronger than I've been before,this is the part when I break free,** **'Cause I can't resist it no more,this is the part when I don't want ya,I'm stronger than I've been before,this is the part when I break free,'cause I can't resist it no more.**

 **Thought of your body,I came alive,it was lethal,it was fatal,in my dreams it felt so right,but I woke up every time,oh baby,t** **his is the part when I say I don't want ya,I'm stronger than I've been before,this is the part when I break free,'cause I can't resist it no more,this is the part when I say I don't want ya,I'm stronger than I've been before...,this is the part when I break free,' cause I can't resist it no more.**

 _MUSIC ENDS_

( **AN: I don't** know **ANY** of these characters,but man if Star could sing in real life,I would meet Ariana Grande).

"Whoa,were did you learn how to sing like THAT!"said Atem,Star blushed and said"It's just practice and plus she is my 2nd fav singer,cause Jessica Mauboy is my 3rd and my 1st favourite is Backstreet boys,I **ALWAYS** sing their songs till I'm in perfect timing with them","That was beautiful singing"said a voice,Star looked and saw Optimus and the other's walking right to them,Star blushed some more and replied"Thanks".

"Where you girls from anyway?"asked Jazz,Ratchet nodded and said"I've never seen,you girls around the school before",Star knew that Carly had **TEMPORARILY** died( **AN:** To change the colour of their hair not death),our hair,I had white hair done in piggy tails,Jewel had the same but with indigo tips,Mana had pink hair done in piggy tails,Samantha had rainbow punk hair,( **SN:** Looking awesome),Crystal had purple hair done as diva,Daphne had pink and purple hair done in a bun and Bunny had lavender hair done in side ponytail.

 **JAZZ'S POV***

'HOLD ON SUGAR,DADDY'S GOT A SWEET TOOTH TONIGHT' I thought while drooling over a sexy Seth and a the goddess chick,the girl with pink hair giggled and said "I'm Pinky Pie,it's nice to meet you all",I smiled and said "Pinky..,sounds like a DJ",the rainbow chick smirked and said"Well she,is the party **ULTIMATE** party animal...,oh and the names Rainbow..,Rainbow Dash".

( **AN:** For anyone who knows what Jazz where Jazz got his line from and is thinking about,you know he is going to eat(NOT A CANIBAL),Seth and Crystal up like sweet candy).

"Fastest runner in all of New Town,great friend and former school captain of team,and I'm Rarity"said Rarity,I smiled and when Bee asked"Your the fastest?"Dash looked and replied"Yeah,you got a problem with that?"Bee smirked and said"Prove it by beating me in a hide and seek race around the mansion,if I win..,I get to dance with Pink **BUT** if I lose,then I kiss Mahad",Mahad turned red and asked "W-w-wh-h-ha-at?"he was red like a fresh apple,Dash chuckled and said"Bring it on","I'm doomed"muttered Mahad while Pink was slightly drooling.

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,TONIGHT OUR BELOVED HOST'S ARE DOING A HIDE AND SEEK GAME,WHO EVER CAN GET THE GIRLS STANDING NEAR OUR HOST'S,GET A KISS ON THE CHEEK AND SEE WHO THEY REALLY ARE"said** the Dj,Star and the others looked to Atem and the others very worried," **AND YOU HAVE TO CATCH THEM,BEFORE MIDNIGHT"added** the Dj,we went pale like a ghost,"Ready guy's?"asked Yami's date,"Ready Aj"replied Yami,soon they were gone less than 20 seconds flat.

 **END OF JAZZ'S POV***

 **(SN:** Special A,anyone?")

 **CRYSTAL'S POV***

As we were running,from people following us,I saw a ladder that led to an attic,I pointed and we ran up pulling the ladder behind us,"Where they?"asked a girl student,"I want my kiss"whined a male student,I heard Samantha growl BUT they left before Samantha could hurt them,we jumped down and started running again,I looked around and saw no one.

 **JUST** then a hand cupped over my mouth,I saw other hands cupped Star and the others,soon we were dragged into darkness.

I looked and turned the light on to see,Optimus and the others,I looked confused and asked"Why are you helping us?",Jazz had a smirk across his face and replied"We wanted to catch ya,before the others could,looks like we win",Bunny walked up to him and slapped him,"Don't be a smart ass or the slap will be harder",Jazz smirk grew and said"She has my resepect and I like her",( **AN: *** Cough* Loki,Thor's younger adoptive brother*Cough).

Ironhide chuckled and said"There is a secret passageway that you guys can take,it will take you safely out of here" ,Star smiled and said"Thanks",Jewel kissed his cheek and we went through the secret passage.

 **END OF CRYSTAL'S POV***

As Atem and the others led Star and the others out,they saw a black limo,Carly had smile and asked"Need a ride?",Atem smirked as they jumped in,they were driven away BUT were chased after by 5 sports cars!.

"Yeah,this fan fiction JUST gets weirder and weirder"said Mana as she poked her head out the window,"Angel Mystery,can't you do something?"asked Samantha,( **AN:** Sorry BUT I'm not allowed to mess with the story,WHAT I can do is slow them down,BUT it won't last long),"Good, then I'm taking the wheel"said Mana,( **SN:** You might wanna hold onto something),as Mana took the wheel.

 **MUSIC STARS**

 **I've been looking for a driver who is qualified** , **so if you think that you're the one step into my ride,I'm a fine-turned supersonic speed machine,got a sunroof top and a gangster lead.**

 **So if you feel it,let me know,know,know ,come on now,what waiting for,for,for,my engine's ready to explode,explode,explode,so start me up and watch me go,go,go.**

( **SN:** As Mana stepped on the petal,and saw the cars were still after them,she made a sharp turn)

 **Get you where you wanna go,if you know what I mean,got a ride that's smoother than a limousine,can you handle the curves,can you run all the lights,if you can,baby boy,then we can go all night.**

 **'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 baby,you got the keys,now shut up and drive,drive,drive,shut up and drive,drive, drive.**

 **I got glass like a '57 Cadillac and overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back,you look like you can handle what's under my hood,you keep saying that you will,boy,I wish you would.**

( **SN:** Mana looked in the mirror,and saw that she had 4 cars,still on her tail,she made another sharp turn and Samantha jumped out and leaned the car to 1 side* cough* Black panther *cough*.)

 **So if you feel it,let me know,know,know,come on now, what waiting for,for,for,my engine's ready to explode,explode,explode,so start me up and watch me go,go,go.**

 **Get you where you wanna go,if you know what I mean,got a ride that's smoother than a limousine,can you handle the cuves,can you run all the lights,if you know what I mean,got a ride that's smoother than a limousine,can you handle the curves,can you run all the lights,if you can,baby boy,then we can go all night.**

 **'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 baby,you got the keys,now shut up and drive,drive,drive,shut up and drive, drive, drive.**

( **SN:** Mana looked and saw she still had 3 cars behind her, she growled and she stepped on the petal and pulled the hand break,the car spun and she pulled the hand break back down to drive again*cough* Transformers age of extinction *cough*.)

 **'Cause your maybach ain't got what I got,get it,get it,get it,don't stop,it's a sure shot,ain't a Ferrari,huh, boy,I'm sorry,I ain't even worried,so step inside and ride,ride,ride.**

 **So if you feel me,let me know,know,come on now,now, what are for,for?,my engine's ready to explode, explode,explode,so start me up and watch me go,go,go.**

 **Get you where you wanna go,if you know what I mean,got a ride that's smoother than a limousine,can you handle the curves,can you run all the lights,if you can baby boy,then we can go all night.**

 **(AN/SN:** As Mana looked back...,I can't believe I'm doing this...,a mist clouded the 2 remaining cars,"Awesome, work AM",said Samantha...* _JUST, don't expect it to happen again,you know,I can't break the rules of and mess with the story **BECAUSE** it could mess,my life time up,"That's right,Angel Mystery has no ordinary life, because what ever,she or he say's or write's about.., **NORMALITY** comes true"said Crystal,"Let's hope that,what she or he wrote,messes her time line up"said Star.)_

 **'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 baby,you got the keys,now shut up and drive,drive,drive,shut up and drive,drive ,drive,shut up and drive,drive,drive.**

 **MUSIC ENDS**

As Star and the others quickly got out of the car,they said their fairwells to Atem and his friends,because they had to go back BUT promised to meet them,the next day and the girls slipped inside not knowing that they had lost something.

 **BACK WITH OPTIMUS***

 **RATCHET'S POV***

"YOU DID WHAT?!?"yelled the Dj as our fans were whining that we let them go,"You heard Prime,we let them go"said Smokescreen,"But..,why?"asked Acee,I smiled and replied"They stole our hearts",as they continued to whine and carry on,Jazz found something interesting.

I smiled and said"Gentleman,I think we need to find **OUR** prince's and princess",Prime chuckled and said"And wefind them...,their in for a punishment",( **AN:** I wonder if they are related to my brother's),I chuckled and said "Indeed",Jazz smirked and said"I love my life",we chuckled as students looked down at the interesting artifacts that we half in our hands.

 **END OF RATCHET'S POV***

 _What did Star and the others drop?,is Mana a secret race car driver BECAUSE she can drive?,I wonder what type of punishment Atem and the others will receive?,Please comment._


End file.
